Les blondes comptent pas pour des…
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Après une brève discution avec Elizabeth, Rodney décide de l'aider à faire évoluer sa relation avec Laura... Ship Laura & Elizabeth et frienship Rodney & Elizabeth [slash]


_Fic inspirée de la fic "Seeking Absolution for Unnoticed Aberrations" de MillionMoments.  
Le premier qui me dit que Laura est rousse, je viens le fouetter chez lui !! (et même si vous le pensez… Il faut qu'elle soit blonde pour le temps ou vous allez lire la fic ! Sinon ça ne marche pas !!)  
Plus ou moins un POV Rodney. Ship Laura/Elizabeth et frienship Rodney/Elizabeth.  
Merci ma sweety pour ta relecture!!!  
Merci Choupi et Ninou pour ne pas avoir arrivé à trouvé une fin au titre XD_

* * *

**Les blondes comptent pas pour des…**

* * *

Rodney ne venait pas s'asseoir au bureau d'Elizabeth pour bouder. Il venait car elle était d'excellente compagnie. Il aurait juste souhaité qu'elle arrête de le taquiner, ce qui le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il était certain que si elle le taquinait c'était parce qu'elle était inquiète… 

« Peut-être que si vous n'étiez pas si direct, Rodney, le colonel Carter serait plus intéressée… Et elle ne se saurait pas sauvée vers l'Odysée quand vous lui avez proposé de rester deux semaines de plus avant de repartir sur Terre. » Oh, elle se moquait ainsi... Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que Sheppard… Au moins il y avait un peu de conseils dans ses moqueries.

« Je vous ferais remarquer que la demande que j'ai faite n'était que purement professionnelle. Je suis assez sage pour admettre qu'elle est extrêmement intelligente, et que dans quelques domaines, pas énormément bien sûr, elle est plus doué que je ne le suis… Travailler ensemble pendant deux semaines supplémentaires sur les systèmes lantean aurait pu nous apprendre énormément de choses valables. » Il avait arrivé à rendre son explication très sincère et était très fier de lui-même.

Sur le bureau de la dirigeante, un jeu d'échec venait d'être complètement abandonné pour faire place à ce petit jeu de taquinerie. Elizabeth se pencha en levant un sourcil. « Vous avez oublié de préciser que ça aurait été agréable de pouvoir travailler deux semaines, juste avec elle, parce que vous la trouvez sexy. »

Il essayait comme il pouvait ne pas devenir tout rouge. Il essayait… C'était un peu ridicule puisqu'il savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour ne pas montrer qu'il trouvait Sam Carter très attirante, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'Elizabeth était plutôt gênant. Il devait partir d'ici, très vite… ou peut-être simuler l'indifférence.

« Honnêtement, Elizabeth, si vous pensez que je demanderais à une femme de faire des recherches avec moi que parce que je la trouve attirante, alors vous me décevez. De plus, si je voulais le faire, je ferais un minimum d'effort pour montrer que je ne suis pas attiré par elle pour que les gens autour ne comprennent pas le vrai motif. Et bien que j'avoue trouver les soldats scientifiques blondes très à mon goût, cela ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas travailler normalement avec elles. Sur Atlantis, je dois travailler tout le temps avec de très belles femmes. »

Il se complimentait lui-même de ce qu'il arrivait à dire aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel en lui souriant d'un air satisfait. Elle se pencha en avant, avec un son sourire malin, que Rodney associait maintenant au sourire que prenait Elizabeth quand elle voulait partager quelque chose avec un ami.

« Entre vous et moi, Rodney », commença-t-elle dans un fort chuchotement, « je ne peux pas vraiment vous blâmer de trouver le colonel Carter attirante… vu que ce que vous venez de dire sur les soldats blondes pourrait très bien fonctionner avec moi. »

Elle se replongea immédiatement son attention dans le jeu d'échec, ne voyant pas Rodney lever un sourcil pour immédiatement faire le tour de tous les soldats blondes d'Atlantis. Mais il comprit vite qu'il n'en avait pas besoin… Il savait. Dès qu'elle avait dit ces quelques mots, il avait su…

Oh…

Alors elle était… Et avec…

Elizabeth était bien plus concentrée sur l'échiquier que d'habitude, elle voulait éviter de voir son regard fixé sur elle.

Il ne pensait pas qu'une femme confiante telle qu'Elizabeth Weir pourrait être inquiète par rapport à ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Ils étaient amis et elle n'avait pas besoin de faire tant d'effort pour garder son calme. Il était maintenant temps de dire quelque chose d'amical et de soulageant…

Sauf que tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut, « Oui, mais je crois savoir que vous préférez les vôtres avec des cheveux long. Je n'ai donc aucune inquiétude à avoir pour une quelconque compétitivité. »

Elle le regarda, puis fit un sourire. Il n'avait pas tort après tout…

Rodney McKay s'arrêta un instant pour les observer manger, il avait honte de ne pas avoir compris bien plus tôt.

Quand Cadman et lui avaient partagé son corps, il n'arrivait pas à lire dans son esprit. Ce qui était ennuyant, parce qu'elle semblait parfaitement capable de lire dans le sien. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était entendre ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Malgré tout, il avait réalisé qu'il arrivait, quelque fois, à ressentir des émotions plus fortes que d'habitude, mais tellement différente des siennes… En particulier quand il c'était rendu compte qu'il était curieusement attiré par Carson.

Il avait remarqué dès le début que ce qu'il ressentait avec la présence de Carson, était également présent quand Elizabeth arrivait dans la même pièce qu'eux. Mais en avait finalement conclu que c'était sûrement lui qui faisait une fixation sur son patron… Une sorte de fantasme sur ses supérieurs… Un peu comme quand Jenny était follement amoureuse de son professeur de trigonométrie à l'école…

Mais apparemment il avait complètement tort… Il s'en voulut aussitôt… Ils étaient amis, de très bons amis… Peut-être même sa meilleur amie, ici, sur Atlantis. C'est pour ces raisons qu'il aurait du comprendre plus vite ce qui se passait.

Une sorte de douleur arriva… Celle de savoir qu'Elizabeth avait pensé qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle cache ces sentiments. Mais maintenant il savait, et c'était tellement évident. La façon dont elles bougeaient, cette chaleur qu'il y avait quand elles partageaient leur repas, les longs sourires et les rougissements flagrants quand Laura complimentait Elizabeth.

Rodney avait un plan ! L'année dernière, pour son anniversaire, Elizabeth Weir s'était vue mourir. Bien qu'il lui ait prouvé par une multitude d'équation mathématique et physique qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'elle, elle n'en était pas moins soulagée. Elle s'était vue mourir…

L'année dernière, Rodney avait également oublié que c'était son anniversaire. Sheppard s'en était souvenu lui, et lui avait offert un cadeau, mais pas lui. Vu les évènements, il n'était jamais arrivé à lui en reparler, même plusieurs jour après. En fait, il pensait compenser cela, cette année, en aidant le rapport qu'elle avait avec Laura.

Le plan de Rodney n'avait rien d'original. Pour un génie, il pensait faire mieux, bien que les ressources soient relativement limitées. Rodney Mckay allait s'assurer qu'Elizabeth Weir aurait cette année, un anniversaire agréable, calme et avec la personne qu'elle voulait le plus : Laura.

La première étape était de parler à Laura. Ce ne serait pas très compliqué. Il savait, malgré lui, que Laura aimait aller courir avant de dormir. Avec bonheur, elle faisait toujours exactement le même parcours tous les soirs… Parcours qu'il connaissait.

Il l'attendait vers l'un des piliers est de la cité. Le soleil était couché et l'air frais était gelé. Futé qu'il était, il avait apporté une couverture. Il se blottit confortablement dedans quand il l'a vit arriver.

Quand elle remarqua qu'il lui bloquait le chemin, elle lui lança un regard provocateur. Cependant, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, pour savoir ce qu'il venait faire ici.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'être ici, McKay. » lui dit-elle.

« Evidemment. Pourquoi je me gèlerais dehors si ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Je croyais que vous préfériez une autre type de soldat blonde ».

L'ouverture était toute faite pour glisser soudainement, tout en l'ignorant :

« La semaine prochaine, c'est l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth. »

« Oui, McKay, je suis au courant. Merci du rappel, mais je me souviens en général du jour de l'anniversaire des gens avec qui j'ai une relation. » Elle se retourna pour repartir.

« Non Laura, attendez ! Je voulais juste que vous puissiez passer un anniversaire ensemble, et j'avais justement un plan… pas très ingénieux, mais c'est toujours un plan. »

Ce que Rodney ne savait pas, c'est que Laura savait très bien comment faire pour passer un jour tranquille avec Elizabeth Weir. Cependant, elle comprit que c'était sa manière à lui de les aider. Elle se retourna vers lui pour le regarder.

« Ici ! » La couverture tomba de ses épaules pour faire apparaître un sac qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il sortit un papier du sac en question. « Ceci vous montre l'itinéraire d'un des balcons à l'opposé de la cité. La vue est vraiment fantastique et c'est chauffé. J'y vais parfois au milieu de la nuit pour réfléchir. Je n'y ai jamais vu personne d'autre. »

Laura lui sourit pour le remercier. Elle avait déjà remarqué un endroit de ce genre sans vraiment y faire attention.

« Et cadeau, j'ai volé ceci la dernière fois que nous sommes rentrés sur Terre », il sortit une bouteille de vin rouge français, probablement très cher. Après plusieurs incidents, l'alcool avait été interdit sur la cité : quand les gens doivent vivre et travailler ensemble, ce n'est pas toujours une bonne idée.

« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez aimer. Vous pourriez dîner. Je couperai la radio d'Elizabeth donc elle ne pourra pas entendre ce qui provient du poste de commande, mais je réglerai le vôtre, en cas d'urgence… Je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas. Voilà, comme je disais ce n'est pas le meilleur des plans mais… »

« Merci, Rodney » coupa Laura. Elle se rendait compte à quel point il était charmant et comprenait maintenant pourquoi Elizabeth et lui étaient de si bons amis.

« Nous retournons dans la cité ? »

« Oh oui, pitié, je gèle ici. »

Ils les avaient observés sans qu'elles le sachent. Il ne jouait pas les voyeurs, bien que s'il se faisait attraper c'était ce dont on l'accuserait… Il voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Elles étaient allongées sur une couverture posée sur le sol chauffé, la bouteille de vin rouge se vidant petit à petit. Rodney les avait vus se câliner gentiment. Elizabeth était maintenant dans les bras de sa compagne, un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Il se sentait bien rien que de savoir qu'elles étaient alors heureuses, ensemble. Et tout ce qu'on disait sur lui comme une personne égoïste, depuis tant d'années lui revint en mémoire. Qu'importe ce qu'on disait de lui, il resterait fidèle à ses amis.

Quand Laura goûta une énième fois les lèvres de la leader et glissa sa main sous son TShirt, Rodney était déjà loin. Il savait déjà que tout ce passerait bien…


End file.
